Ruff n'Puff Adventures Episode 2
by RuffnPuffLover
Summary: Looks like the first one turned out well, so now real "Adventures" will begin! Join the 2 trios The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys in their adventures as they sort out "issues" being a new family, solve their own troubling conflicts at home, and it looks like Boomer could have something that could be hidden from his bros...
1. A Fuller House

_**Hey guys! I know it's been a little while since I last uploaded the end of Ruff n'Puff Adventures Episode 1, but here's the thing: College got my tongue and I haven't found the time to upload anything in that time period yet. But, I'm trying to squeeze something in and I could possibly try a chapter or 2 of this new story per week, and maybe every few days if I luck out. I've also been suffering writers block lately so I find myself in a predicament in getting rid of it. So if you have any ideas for me I could try in this new story, drop a review on what you think I should try and do. Thanks then! Without further a do, here's chapter 1!**_

Chapter 1, A Fuller House

After the defeat of Mojo and with him being in prison, the 2 trios were on the flight home, and the Rowdyruffs couldn't believe the kind of day they went through today. It was unbelievable for them to know that the Powerpuff Girls turned out to be their sisters because of them technically having the 'same creator' which was Mojo of course.

"I'm just stumped at how this day went, like for real. Like my mind has been BLOWN." Brick spoke out after a little while of silence on the day home.

Blossom turned to her ex-enemy and felt him by nodding. "When we figured it all out, we had that same feeling. But we didn't know how to tell you at first. We thought you wouldn't have listened to us or brushed it off as a joke."

"A joke? You kidding me right now?" Butch chimed into the conversation. "If we thought this whole thing was a joke, what happened back there could've went completely differently."

"Well gladly it went the right way, and how it always does. Mojo getting his butt kicked and you 3 turning on him was just like something I thought never in a million billion years would ever happen!" Clearly even Buttercup was stunned and amused that such a thing could happen.

"Weeellll sometimes boys be rebellious you know? Mojo couldn't have his "puppets" forever, cause they will say "hey, let's pull our strings and control ourselves!"." Brick smirked to her, putting a joke into what he says.

"What do you think the Professor will say about this Blossom?" Bubbles still had that question on mind, asking her that now. "Would he let them in?"

"Great question actually... I have no idea what he would say." Blossom was lost in thought to think out what he would think of what just happened with them and the boys.

"Whatcha girls talking about?" Boomer got interested in what they were speaking about and joined in the conversation.

Feeling Boomer might not take it so well to know, Blossom tells him: "It's private Boomer. We'll tell you about it later. Maybe at the house or something. Just not now."  
And at the house they eventually landed at, all 6 of them at the door of the Utonium house.

"Could you boys wait here? It would be probably too big of a surprise for the Professor if he saw you all in our room. I'm not sure how he'd react." Blossom instructed the Ruff trio.

"Sure. I just go with the flow sometimes." Brick made a wavy motion with his arms.

"Hey, what happened to 'Brick the rebel' huh?" Butch criticized him, crossing his arms.

"Don't start with me! You know I got a 'Rebel Brick' and 'Flow Brick' in me, so I can't be fully rebel."  
Seeing the boys would stay put despite all the arguing, the Puffs flew up into the open window of their room to discuss how they'll tell the Professor what happened.

"And to think this all started out when I told Boomer not to rob that candy store. I remember as if it were yesterday.." Bubbles sighed dreamily, daydreaming of it happening though it actually was a few days ago.

"We get it Bubbles though somehow I still can't seem to wrap my head around i-" Buttercup then spotted her daydreaming while sitting on the bed and smirked.

She sneaks up to her and then made a loud clap to snap her back to reality. "NOW'S NOW THE DAYDREAMING TIME DAYDREAMER!" She snapped.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed, then falling back on the bed, seeing her laugh. "That wasn't funny!"

"Buttercup! Now's not the time to play games okay?" Blossom wasn't amused to her playing games right now.

"Hahahahaha sorry Blossom! I just always wanted to give Bubs a good scare, haha!" She laughed, wiping away the tears from laughing.

There was then a knock at the door, and that's when Buttercup ceased her laughing and the Professor opened the door. "Girls is everything okay in there? I heard some screaming and it sounded pretty distressful." He asked with some concern in his tune.

'Oh crap! I didn't figure out how to tell him yet! Oh man, oh man I gotta figure out what to say now...' Blossom was all worried now, with not being able to think of a plan to tell him yet.

"Uhhhh yeah, everything is fine Professor, carry on with whatever you were doing." She tried to brush him off, waving her hand to tell him it was okay.

Feeling her daughter wasn't telling the truth here, he decided to pander at the subject a bit to try to get some information out of her. "Are you sure? It looks like you're distressed about something. You know you girls can tell me anything." He tried to tell her, entering the room to talk to them.

"I think I should tell him." Whispered Bubbles to Blossom. "After all, I caused this to happen, remember?"

She nodded and decided to let her tell him as he sat on the bed with them. "So you can tell me what's on your mind now. Is it important or something small?"

Bubbles sat on his lap, feeling that she could tell him now after he asked them the question. "Actually Professor, it's big. Super big and super important! I hope you like it!" Bubbles told him in a cheerful tone.

"Oh really Bubbles?" He sounded interested in what "news" he'll hear from Bubbles.

"I hope she doesn't mess this up and tell him in the wrong way." Whispered Buttercup to Blossom in a 'side conversation', feeling this could backfire somehow.

"Relax Buttercup. Even Bubbles would know not to screw this up, cause we know his take on the Rowdyruff Boys when we captured Boomer that time." She whispered back, assuring her Bubbles wouldn't dare mess it up.

"Well, remember the Rowdyruff Boys?" She started off with that question.

Tapping his chin, he nodded and replied with: "Of course I do. How could I not recognize your counterparts. How does this "super important news" involve them?"

"Here's how it involves them. We had quite the day with the Rowdyruff Boys! We didn't even fight and guess what? They decided to pull the strings and tell their puppet master Mojo to shove it!"

"Yeah!" Buttercup butted in, getting on his lap to join the conversation too cause she had the urge to. "They beat him up, punched him to jail and destroyed his laser cannon, stopping his latest plan from annihilating us!"

It took him sometime to process this information, but once it hit him, it gave him quite the stun and something else ended up hitting his mind. 'Wow, the Rowdyruff Boys good guys? I won't think HIM or Mojo would ever want them back. I think maybe I can finally buy that bunk bed for three I always wanted to buy for boys!'

"Uhm Professor? Professor!" Bubbles tried to get his attention, waving in front of his face.

"Huh, who, what? Oh, sorry Bubbles." He snapped himself back to reality after daydreaming, a bit embarrassed that happened now. "That's wonderful news. If they really are who you say they are, I wouldn't mind having them here cause it's not a bad burden for me."

All 3 of the girls gasped to the last statement, cause he said: "I wouldn't mind having them here cause it's not a bad burden for me". "What are you saying Professor? That you want to... Adopt them?" Blossom was speechless after that.

Happy they caught on that fast, he smiled back to her and got Blossom on his lap with Bubbles and Buttercup. "You see, I love you girls so much. You're my whole world. However, I always wondered what it would be like to raise boys, and if you can have them as brothers. How does it sound?" He asked them, wanting their opinion for the "adoption idea".

"I'm all in!" Said Buttercup without thinking.

"I really want Boomer as a bro! Yes yes YES Professor!" Bubbles squeaked out in agreement, bouncy on his lap.

"Of course I would. It would benefit them as well as us." Blossom thought her answer out, but it would be the same as what Buttercup said, only thought out.

"Then I'll let them in the h-"

"Wait Professor! Wouldn't you need adoption papers?" Interrupted Blossom as she saw him head out their room.

"Oh, I already got that all covered sweetie. See?" The Professor got out 3 adoption papers. "I know bureaucracy moves at a snail's pace, but let's say I know a few people there to get things done for me fast. Where are the boys now?"

"At our front door waiting. Waiting for such a lovely home." Bubbles answered. 'I'm so excited! They're going to be in this home and who knows how much fun we're going to have! Maybe 3 times as much with 3 bros! Or 9 times as much! Or 27! Or infinity times as much!"

Heading downstairs and opening the door, the Professor spotted the boys at his doorstep and he looked down to them. "Looks like Bubbles was right. I'm their dad, Mr. Utonium and of course they call me Professor. You can come in."

"Aha, you're not gonna trap me again in a force field are you?" Boomer was a bit nervous, remembering what happened last time they were here. "I'm Boomer, the one you trapped before."

"No no, not at all Boomer. Don't get the wrong idea. I have to ask you boys something."

"Lay it on us then. We can take any challenge. We haven't backed down from a question or challenge yet!" Brick was ready for any question, but didn't expect what was to come.

"We can take it. Ruffs like us take on a good challenge when we're asked one." Butch was all prepared, or so he thought he was. He didn't think on what the Professor planned for them all.

"Well here's my question for you 3. Would you mind signing these adoption papers? I love my girls very much and I would like to know what it would be to have you three around the house. Mojo and HIM most likely won't take you back, so someone needs to take you in. Why not me so you can spend time with the girls?" He proceeded with his question, showing the three adoption papers awaiting signatures.

Struck with shock, the trio looked at the papers the could change the course of their whole lives. They've always wanted to be respected and trustworthy ever since they've beaten down Mojo and shown him that they refuse to be part of his so called "family" and further and search for another family, a real family that will put them on the right track. Being a sensitive one, Boomer found this after being shocked, to be a pleasurable opportunity to be around Bubbles yet maintain close relations with his brothers. Perhaps he could be even closer than before. As Butch, he always wanted to have a sister who seemed to share his interests a such as football and baseball, and roughhouse with him whenever they have the chance to have fun. In Brick's eyes, a family to him means another trio that can help him with busting up crime, learning new lessons and understanding how to earn respect and give up criminal ways.

"Well, we never backed down from a challenge yet, right?" Brick whispered to Butch in a side chat.

"Yeah we haven't. But this is like more than just the average challenge." He replied back, feeling it goes beyond a challenge.

Boomer felt he could help, and adds in: "I think we should sign those papers guys. I wanna be part of a family that's not evil. Do you realize how good of an influence that would be so we can be "reformed"?"

"Since when'd you become smart?" Asked Brick, dumbfounded that he found the perfect reason.

"I don't know. Comes out in bursts, not for a long time though."

"Then we've made our choice then if that's a good reason." Brick then saw that everyone was in agreement after that reason and looked up to the Professor. "Could you hand over a pen?"

Getting the pen, each of them signed their names on the individual adoption papers and now they were to be named: Brick Jojo Utonium, Butch Jojo Utonium and Boomer Utonium, members of the Utonium family with "Jojo" as their middle name.

With the signing complete, the adventures with Ruffs and Puffs have only just began...

 _ **Yes, it only just began. Episode 1 was only like a "Prelude" to the real thing which would start now. That's why Episode 1 was only 6 chapters with 2 being previews and a not to critics. I'll just leave it at that, and the 2nd chapter will get into a little predicament and be the first "mini adventure" (at least how I think of it) would be! This'll be all for now, so keep checking cause maybe on an unexpected day, I'll sneak in another chapter. Till now, later guys!**_


	2. Boomer's Dilemma

_**It's been a little while since I last published something and as I predicted, college got my tongue again. I currently have a test on my psychology class to work on, and I still have to submit my research paper to my teacher. Oh the joys of college! Anything, since I do have some amusement on what's going on so far, I might as well put in another chapter just to satisfy just that. I'm sure this chapter could bring back memories of a certain Powerpuff Girls Episode when you think about it for a second. I'll also try to make it longer just because my chapters usually aren't long. The longest chapter I've made had only over 3000 words. Anyways, let's move on to Chapter 2!**_

Chapter 2, Boomer's Dilemma

It's been 2 days since the adoption papers have been signed, and now it seems that the girls can't function unless they have their brothers by them. It's as if they got so close so fast, yet still somehow have ways of getting on each others nerves with some things maybe the boys find amusing that the girls may not find so amusing.

It was currently night in Townsville, and the boys were now sleeping in their new bunk beds each of them sleeping on a different level with their trademark colored sheets. Boomer was on the top bunk, Butch was in the middle, and Brick was on the bottom. The girls were sleeping in their usual bed that fits all 3 of them on it.

Boomer was sleeping on his top bunk bed, enjoying his nice little dream, till he suddenly awoken to something warm... "Man, I can't sleep. It's as if I been sweating and it feels warm." He stretched, trying to stay quiet, and lifted his sheets.

Once he did however, he was absolutely horrified as he gasped, putting his hands to his mouth. "Oh no!" He squeaked out, being quiet. "This is the the THIRD time already! What am I going to do? I hope it doesn't leak down and Butch notices it. I gotta do something fast!"

The panicked Boomer flew out of bed and he took his wet sheets as well as changing into new PJ bottoms and he sneaks downstairs to reach the laundry room where the washing machine is. Little did he know, he saw the Professor already there, whom was watching to see when his own clothing would be done.

"Boomer? Why are you up so late again? This has been the second time here and I'm a little concerned. You even bought your sheets again." Said the Professor, spotting him in the area.

"Uhmmm... It's nothing Professor, ahaha." Boomer awkwardly grinned. "I might've just you know, realized these sheets are no good again becau-"

"Because you spilled water on them again?" He guessed, knowing that was the last excuse he gave him. "That's pretty clumsy to do it twice, but it's okay. I'm sure your brothers and sisters wouldn't mind that after a nice explanation. Surely it also had to get on your pants last time too."

Seeing the Professor caught on quickly, he thought it was time to come clean, well to him at least. "No... It's not that at all. can you keep a secret please?" He was desperate to keep this quiet.

"Of course. You can tell me anything your heart desires."

He took a deep breath and then he started to speak his mind. "That wasn't water that you know spilled on it. That was actually... Me." He blushed after saying his last sentence.

The Professor smiled to the honest response he receive as he took the sheets. "That's alright Boomer. A lot of kids that are 5 and 6 have bedwetting problems. You're not alone." He assured the blonde boy.

"But nobody in this family does, not even Bubbles!" He replied in a distressed tone, hyperventilating. "And I can't tell them. They'll laugh at me! What do I do, what do I do Professor?"

"Okay calm down, calm down Boomer." He got his hands to his shoulders, trying to ease the tension he has on himself. "They won't have to know you have a problem because this is between you and me. And I think there's an easy fix to your problem."

After calming down, he got a bit confused and tilted his head. "What easy fix? How can my problem be fixed if it's bad and it's happened before even on heavy sheets?" Asked the curious Boomer.

"I'll fetch it from the closet in my room. Follow me if you want to check it out. Don't be so judgmental about it, because it's not as bad as you make it to be." He tried to explain to him, before heading away from the laundry and up to his own room.

Floating to follow him, Boomer then saw his own room, and apparently it was still somehow sciency like the basement (I got that idea from the new Powerpuff Girls). "This is your room? I thought the stuff would be in our room, not here. Why is it hidden from us?" His eyes wonder around to see where the "easy fix" is.

Looking through his closet, he then found 2 boxes that was buried beneath his own clothing. "Oh, here it is!" He lifted the boxes and bought them in the open.

"Huh? A bunch of boxes? What are boxes going to go for me?" Boomer was still trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"Haha, oh silly Boomer. It's what's in the boxes. Go on, open the one to the right up, and then you'll see what I mean."

He used his laser eyes to zap through the tape that kept the box shut. "Pleeease be something not embarrassing, pleeease." He had his eyes shut, now reaching within the box to find out what it contains after it opened.

When he was reaching in with his hang, he felt a soft texture, as if it was soft like a pillow that he would put his head on. The feeling gave a sense of comfort to me as he smiled to feel that it was something that would be soft that would be the "easy fix".

"It feels... Soft like a pillow. I'll take one out then. Is it like some kind of "soft like a pillow thing" I can wear?" Boomer looked up hopeful to the Professor, hoping it was just that and nothing embarrassing.

"Well... You're close. Sure it has a pillow soft texture. It's just the feeling however."

Taking one out, Boomer's smile faded away as he looked embarrassed and a blush consumed his face. What he was holding was something he thought only a youngster even younger than him would wear, but somehow different.

"Professor, I can't wear this! They'll all laugh at me... How is this an easy fix for me? It's like a different type of diaper that's trying to look like underwear though it's not, and why does it say "Goodnites" on it? I don't think I'll have a "good night" in this." He now voiced out his problem to him.

The Professor clearly understood he would face resistance when he tried this task. Every parent would and it's not just because the Internet says so, cause parents shared their own personal experiences. just because he had superpowered kids under his wing, doesn't mean they're problems are different compared to an average kids problems as well.

"Like I said before Boomer, this is something between you and me. You can trust me to keep it quiet so Brick and Butch won't know. You can only tell if you're comfortable. Go on, try it. I'm sure you will have a "goodnight" with something that has that word "goodnight"" He tried to turn it into a joke to not make it such a big deal.

Giving him a smile and chuckle, Boomer decided to lighten up on the whole tense situation. 'Maybe it won't be so bad. All I have to do is keep it quiet then. My bros won't have to know anything.'

"Ok, now have a goodnight Professor, cause I'll probably that times 2." Boomer tried making up his own pun, since he'll wear something that has that on.

However back in their room as that little chat went on, Butch awoken to check to see that Boomer wasn't there, and neither was his sheets. "Hey Brick. Wake up bro." Butch whispered, getting to his own bunk bed level.

Brick moaned and turned over to the other side, trying to shake it off, not wanting to listen.

Going to the other side to see look him to his face, Butch tried again. "Hey, wake up bro. I have to tell you something. Please wake up." He urged to him again, giving him a shake.

"Ugghhh, what do you want?" Brick stretched, groaning as he tried to sit up.

"Boomer's not in his bunk bed. This is the second time tonight. He always has that "I'm going to get a drink" excuse." He started.

"Okay...? And this should concern me how?" Brick raises an "eyebrow", curious to where he's going with this.

"Because his sheets are not on there too, AGAIN."

This is when Brick managed to get out of his slum. "Again? This is the second time here, and third time overall. Now I can't find that normal or buy that excuse. What do you think we should do about it?" He curiously asked for a way to figure Boomer out.

"I think we should try to figure out what he's hiding. It could be something good for all we know. Something really good that we would want to blow wide open."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea bro... I'd rather not have hate from him directed on me or you or whatever." Brick wasn't too fond of the idea.

"Ok c'mon bro! It's not gonna be like we're embarrassing him in front of all of Townsville. Just here, that's all. I really wanna know his secret. Are you itching to know his secret too?" Butch pandered to try to get him to say yes.

After giving it some thought, he decided to nod. "I always wanted to see what he's been hiding. I mean, why would he hide it from us? We gotta know about his issue. I bet it's something we might need to know." He decided to give in to it cause he did want to understand his bros issues.

"Hey who knows? Maybe we'll turn it into a little joke and he'll laugh too." He decided to add that all in, chuckling with an idea he had in mind.

"Well if we can get Boomer to laugh about his own issues that'd be fine with me. But if this goes beyond the family, you'll be in hot water, got it? I'm going back to bed now. Maybe we can discuss this more in the morning." Brick ended the conversation with that warning.

Butch floated back to reach his own bunk bed, get himself comfortable by pulling the covers over him, and he was still awake though. The thought remained on his mind on what his brother was hiding on him. The subject simply couldn't just leave his mind, because it just got there after all. When it comes to being Butch, he'll pretty much do just about anything he can to blow a secret wide open and pander on about an issue, just like his counterpart Buttercup would do with Bubbles or Blossom sometimes.

In the bathroom, Boomer already made his choice to see what happens for the night after he decided to give the "Goodnites" a shot. "Ok, and I'm sure I know how to do this. I can get this on." He talked to himself.

Considering it opened up just like a normal diaper would, he tried to do it that method. By laying himself on the floor, he slid it under his bottom, pulled the front up and grabbed the sides. Once he taped it together tightly, he stood back up to look at himself in it first. The designs were that of another cartoon that comes from a movie and apparently, it just made it look cool in his opinion.

"Hey, this actually isn't that bad. I'll just hide it under my PJ bottoms and that's it. My bros ain't gonna know." He told himself, then getting his PJ bottoms on right after that.

When he got them back on, you could look at him and not be able to tell he actually has Goodnites on. "Ooooh, tonight's gonna be a good good night, I gotta feeling, ooooooh." He sung to himself quietly, floating back to his bunk bed to put the new sheets he received on it.

Boomer managed to get himself to sleep soundly and found himself no longer worried because of the extra protection and precaution just in case it were to happen more than once. However, he was unaware of the conversation his brothers had and he could end up finding himself in more than just a small "dilemma".

 _ **Oh yes, it looks like his bros just want to keep pestering on Boomer as usual. Despite them losing their "evilness", somehow they can still be evil. Oh, this could be bad for Boomer who's only just starting to regain confidence that he lost after the last accidents he had. I would like to know how you think this should go down in reviews. What do you think his bros should do to him with the planning they had for the next few chapters? Make sure it ain't so intense, but put your own comical twist on it while I manage to try to also add my own comedy twist as well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to make sure more come sooner!**_


	3. Ideas

**_This is technically not a chapter at all. I just need a little help from reviewers who have seen Chapter 2. I ask reviewers, how will Butch and Brick find out about Boomer's little secret that he's wearing for night? I plan on Bubbles finding out some different way, but I ask those who have yet to check it out and seen it, to drop by a review. I'll be taking suggestions for today and tomorrow and list what I got so far. So go on, you reviewers can help ME direct how this 'little adventure' goes, and how it trails for the future._**

 ** _So far I have:_**

 ** _-Brick and Butch use an air horn to wake him up. Certainly that's one classic "wet your pants" kind of prank that they can use on him. They'll see no real "wet pants" cause Goodnites really do absorb pretty well_**

 ** _-Classic Pants pull down by Butch. I figured that would come up. Embarrassment obviously and it's gonna take a lot for Boomer to forgive an action done to him like that._**

 ** _-Fly out of pants. Now that could be something I haven't thought of. On the smallest chance his pants got caught to something, he's flying and the pants suddenly come off him. So that small chance will have to fit in somewhere but it'll work._**


	4. Bubbles, Can I Trust You

_**Hey there guys, I apologize for my absence with working on this story. But trust me, I didn't forget about this story. I just have too much other stuff on mind which includes my Sims 2 game (I am making great progress there as a matter of fact.), and working on college. That always manages to sneak and get in my way to prevent me from writing any stories. As for the ideas, I'll make it a combo of pulling down his pants AND the air horn. Apparently that's a double-combo embarrassment bonus in my opinion for Brick and Butch to do that. Anyways with those set facts aside, let's jump right into it shall we?**_

Chapter 3, Bubbles, Can I Trust You

It was early morning in the Utonium house and everyone was still in bed as the sun was rising above Townsville. Everyone in the Utonium house was still asleep, except now that a set of blue eyes started to open up first.

 _ **Boomer's POV**_

I looked to my sheets and I saw them to be dry for once. I flashed a smile and took off the sheets quietly, even seeing my bed dry.

'Sweet!' I thought, glad that the Goodnites actually worked and things were flowing my way.

"Okay, since this is most likely wet, I gotta change out of it before anyone sees." I spoke to myself, floating down to the floor and sneaking past everyone.

I was glad I got to do this early and was able to wake up, or else then someone would see it and spill the beans. Most likely my bros would be the one to do something like that. I wouldn't be surprised if they caught me, my secret would just be blown right open.

When I got into the bathroom, I made sure the door was shut so no one could see me when I did this.

"Okay, now to get these wet Goodnites off." I told myself, pulling down my PJ pants, which were also dry surprisingly.

Suddenly, I looked stunned to see the door suddenly open, because I absolutely didn't expect someone to see me!

 _ **Bubbles' POV**_

I thought I was just going to get my hair done, but... Why is Boomer in there?

"Boomer, what are you doing in here?" I curiously asked, and saw his "special underwear" he was wearing. "And what is that thing you're wearing?"

"Uhhhh, nothing Bubbles... Wh-what are you doing here?" Boomer asked, trying to change the subject on me.

"I was planning to get my hair done, hehe. I always do it early morning." I felt my pigtails have knots in it. "But I don't think that's that important right now. What are you wearing anyway?"

At first, he didn't respond to me, cause I could see in his eyes,he was hesitant. I didn't get why he was hesitant, because he could tell me about it. Besides, I thought those designs on that "underwear" were pretty cute.

 _ **Boomer's POV**_

I was hesitant to speak out, because I didn't know what she would think of me wearing this kind of thing. However, she would have to figure it out eventually if she kept seeing me do this.

"Ok, I'll tell you. But under a condition." I started with a sigh. "That NO one, NOT even our siblings could know."

"Uhm, ok I guess... So, what's that cute little secret I see you wearing now?" She tried to put in an optimistic tone to try to lighten my mood.

Boy did that work, cause thinking I'm cute instead of some sort of an embarrassing "bedwetter who can't fix his issues" wouldn't help with my confidence right now. After all, I'm starting to get it back.

"Thanks Bubbles. At least someone thinks I'm in a "cute predicament". Well, here it goes..." I took a deep breath to spill my guts to her. "I had bedwetting issues that started up 3 days ago and the Professor eventually found me out. So, he thought it's be okay for me to what I'm wearing right now. They're called Goodnites he told me. I didn't like the idea at first cause I thought it was all day and I had to tell everybody about it. But then he told me it was between us and it's like for real a "special diaper" that's just trying to look cool, but it's only meant for night. That's what I can say about it at least since it does say "Goodnites" after all."

"So you put this "Goodnites" on which is a "special diaper", and it just makes you keep your sheets and pajama pants dry?" She asked, trying to understand my explanation right, tapping her chin to vision what would go on.

"Exactly. All I do is put them on under my pajama pants and wear them during my sleep. You got it Bubbles." I smiled that she was making an effort to understand the problem. "I just need this to be kept a secret, because who knows what the others would think about this."

"Of course, no problem. I can keep a secret for you!" She tried to assure me she wouldn't spill anything.

"Thanks for that assurance. I need someone to guard this secret. If you don't mind I need some privacy." I blushed to her, knowing I still had to change, looking down to my wet Goodnites.

"Hehe sure. I'll be outside waiting, cause I still have to do my hair. See ya, my cutie Diapered Boomie." She giggled, giving me that sweet nickname in her response.

My face went full blush as I was taking my Goodnites off for the day and putting back my pajama pants. I honestly couldn't figure out how she could come up with these cute nicknames that make me blush or make anybody blush for that matter.

 _ **Bubbles POV**_

I tried to make sure Boomer was assured, but the truth this, I'm not exactly the best secret keeper. "Oh man. This is a big secret. I don't know if I can keep it, but I don't want him mad at me." I whispered to myself, quite nervous with the burden I had to carry. "I can do this though... I can't let my cute Diapered Boomie down! I still can't believe I was able to think up such a cute nickname that only adds onto "Boomie" already."

Maybe I can keep that secret It's not that big of a deal right? I'm sure no one will ask so I don't have to make some sort of excuse. Maybe I don't have to explain anything and nothing will go wrong, I hope...

 ** _Yeah, you sure can hope Bubbles, but I think his bros might have a way to either figure out the secret or get it out of ya._**

 ** _Bubbles: Hey, Boomer told me this and he trusted me with it! Of course I can keep this secret!_**

 ** _Yeah yeah sure Bubbles, of course you can. /Sarcastic tone_**

 ** _Anyways, hope you enjoyed this short, cute chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer since I just didn't have too much time to think of something for this one. Brick and Butch will be involved next chapter and the stuff will hit the fan. I promise that. Later for now!_**


	5. Plan Put to Motion

**_Apparently once again I have college on my back, oh joy. That's also why I temporarily put it on hiatus after all. But, the good news is that it won't be long before college is OFF my back. Hopefully by then I can start pumping out more chapters to this story. After all, I do want to continue and I find myself in a disappointing position when I want to continue it so badly, but I can't find the time to finish a decent chapter. Saddening for me isn't it? Anyway, let's get back to a more optimistic tone and continue with this next chapter shall we?_**

Chapter 4, Plan Put to Motion

 ** _Boomer's POV_**

Later that morning (though not by much), I had a new thought rushing to my mind when I looked to the ceiling. 'Well, if the Goodnites worked that well, maybe I could have a "good day" with them too.' I thought.

I simply couldn't get that thought out of my head, and I hoped everyone was still asleep. So once again, I got out of bed quietly and sneaked my way to the bathroom to try out my little experiment.

"I surely hoped no one knows about this. Cause Bubbles is keeping her word and so is the Professor." I quietly spoke to myself as I reached the bathroom. "Unless the Professor bought a "GoodDays", which I doubt even exists, I might have to wear these all over again."

 _ **Butch's POV**_

I opened one eye as I saw Boomer sneaking out, and figured it was time to make my move. I got down to Brick's bunk thought I could wake him up.

"Yo Brick, wake up dude." I quietly tried to shake him up.

Brick lazily decided to stretch and ignore me at first, and I did get quite annoyed. He did this before, and it's because he had nothing important told to him. Maybe the same thing could work like last time, telling him important stuff to do.

"Brick, c'mon wake up bro. We gotta see what Boomer's doing now!" I loudly whispered to him, hoping to get his attention. "He did sneak out of bed, and I saw him heading for the bathroom!"

As I predicted, Brick then shot up to look to me. "He did? Okay then bro. Then I think this plan can finally be put into action." He smirked to me, having an air horn by him as he stood up.

I liked where this was going. Who knows what kind of embarrassment we can put him the joys of the air horn. I bet we'll find something out from Boomer with his possible "little secret".

"Then I'm ready myself. Let's quietly head to that bathroom now to check him out." I "shh'ed" Brick as we started to sneak to the bathroom now.

 _ **Brick's POV**_

I was sneaking and made my way to a closed bathroom door with Butch. "Okay Butch, we gotta be super quiet. Quietly open the door and I'll get the air horn ready to give him the embarrassment of a lifetime." I instructed him.

"You sure the girls and Professor will be able to sleep through this?" Butch questioned my idea.

I replied with a nod. "Positive. When I sneaked, I saw everyone in a deep sleep. No one and I mean no one is gonna wake up." I assured him my plan was fool proof.

"Perfect. We're gonna catch him in the act and he's surely gonna get a taste of this diabolical "evil" plan." Butch rubbed his hands together in a sinister way.

 _ **Boomer's POV**_

I didn't figure my bros would pull anything on my cause they were probably still asleep, right...? As I dug through the closet, I saw exactly what I previously thought of. GoodDays, they were REAL, with a note attached to it.

"Boomer, if you found these, that's great. I knew you liked wearing them for the night so much, so I bought a day time version just for you." I read off the note.

Did he just read my mind? How did he know? Okay, I'm a little "weirded" out here at how he just bought something for me when he thought I disliked it before. But I shrugged, and decided that was something I could put on, so I did and threw away my wet Goodnites

"Wow, these go on just like underwear, and almost exactly like "Goodnites"! I guess comfort can come 24/7 for me." I was all happy and excited as I now pulled up my PJ bottoms.

Suddenly, I heard a creak of the door opening as if someone was trying to come in, and something came through the door. Suddenly as if with no warning, I just heard a "BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" ring!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed with fear, and tripped with my PJ bottoms only half way up, falling down as I fell.

I heard laughter as the door opened up, revealing my 2 bros, with BRICK holding an airhorn!

"Hahahahaha, that was classic! That was the best scare I could ever do on someone as naive as Boomer!" Brick taunted inbetween laughing, seeing how scared I was.

I got up, and however I didn't realize my PJ bottoms were down either. "You guys! Why'd you do that to me? What the heck!?" I question, still trying to recover from my "panic attack".

"Haha c'mon bro, you'll probably get the whole p- oh my god, ahahaha! That's not underwear you're wearing now isn't it?" Butch pointed out exactly what I wore, embarassing me even further.

"Uhhhhh, uhm..." I blushed full red as they continued the taunts on me.

"Boomer's a bedwetter Brick! Check that out!" He pointed out what I wore too.

Brick caught on quickly, and he kept on enjoying seeing me suffer under this embarrassment.

"Bedwetter! Bedwetter! Bedwetter!" They both got up to me, overwhelming me with repeated taunts as I put my hands to my head.

"Stooooooopppppp!" I cried out. "I need to be alone now!" I ran out of the bathroom, neglecting my PJ bottoms as I took off out the room.

 ** _No POV_**

The room was silent as Boomer left, and Brick and Butch were looking at each other.

"I don't get it. It was supposed to be a joke Brick. I thought he'd laugh." He was confused to why Boomer didn't join in.

Soon after figuring out how hurt Boomer was, Brick came to some sensible rationalization. "Well, I thought he'd laugh too. I didn't think this could happen either. I think we just went way too far and acted like bullies." He sighed, looking down too.

 _ **Boomer's POV**_

I decided to put on some pants and get on my clothes. Maybe if I left them, that'll show them. I bet they can live just fine without "Bedwetting Boomer", and I bet Buttercup and even Blossom could tease me about it.

"This'll teach them to be mean to me." I said to myself inbetween tears, writing down a note that they would find as I left.

The note reads: "Brick, Butch. If you can't go one day without bullying me in some way or another, then I don't want to live by you or Butch. You can live on without me. See you never. -Boomer"

I took off outside, hoping that they wouldn't find me, or bully me anymore, and maybe I could just deal with a day without being bullied for once.

 ** _Oh no! It looks like Boomer just ran away! Maybe it looks like bullying was taken too far here! Remember kids, bullying is wrong in any way, whether it'd be minor or severe, some kids are sensitive. So be aware of how people take jokes and retract if they take it the wrong way. The next chapter is sure to be interesting after that note gets discovered! Enjoy!_**


	6. Hunt for Bedwetting Boomer Part 1

_**It's about time I decided to get back on here. Well good news, college is over! So now I have more time to devote to story writing despite certain things I have to do (none to be mentioned cause it's not important). So anyway, there's not much to say after that aside from sorry about the longer then usual delay. Let's get right to it!**_

Chapter 5, Hunt for "Bedwetting Boomer" Part 1

 _ **No POV**_

It was about a couple hours into Boomer running away, and now, there was notice that Boomer was gone. Bubbles was all frantic and panicking as she was the one who first reads the note and she spotted the other 2 boys playing video games, as if without a care in the world.

"Brick! Butch! What'd you do to Boomer?" Bubbles questioned, furious after knowing they were involved with the letter.

"Hang on Bubs! We're in the zone! I'm about to show Butch who's the video game master!" Brick brushed Bubbles off and ignored her.

She growled and unplugged the TV, which immediately shut the TV off, much to both of the boys disappointment.

"Oh come on, that was NOT cool Bubbles." Butch crossed his arms, not amused she did that.

"Not cool? You wanna know what's not cool!? Driving Boomer away! That's not cool!" She responded back to them, in a vicious tone.

"What are you talking about?" Brick questioned, confused to Bubble's viciousness and hostility to them.

She facepalms, thinking they were playing dumb. "THIS! Read for yourself you jerks!" Bubbles tossed over the note to them, arms crossed.

She tapped her foot, waiting impatiently as they read the note like she did before. Once the 2 boys got a grasp on what Boomer said in the note, a sea of guilt washed away hopeful optimism that he would get over what previously happened.

"Oh, this..." Brick then had guilt written all over his face, but snapped to reality after his slum ended. "But what do we do? Boomer ran away and we have to find him!"

"Yeah, we can't just let him run off like this! We gotta find our bro Bubbles!" Butch agreed in the idea of an immediate search start up.

"Hmph, I'm not sure Boomer would want to be with bros like you that insult him on a sudden problem." Bubbles planned on going without them to find him instead of with them. "Maybe he would prefer someone who's trustworthy." She finished as she floated to the front door.

She then felt hands grab onto her legs, and she looks to see it was Brick. "Wait! We're sorry... We didn't think our teasing would be that bad as to drive him away." He told her, looking up to her.

"And why should I trust you huh? What if this was all a bluff?" She questioned if he meant it.

"Because I wouldn't be apologizing if I didn't mean any of it. You know how I was. The big bully of the family, and I guess I still have some of that in me, and it's just awful to know that there's a mean and nasty side that still can get out of hand sometimes." He explained, looking down to the floor, feeling all bad now.

 _ **Bubbles POV**_

I know it was hard for Brick to admit that he can be a mean bully. He's kind of like Buttercup when it comes to feelings. Normally she'd bully mne, then she would apologize when I got mad and refused to talk to her. I ran away once, but that was only when it got really bad, and this was that case. So it's like they're meant for each other and Brick is supposed to be more like Blossom's counterpart.

i smiled and lifted his head when bending to him when he laid there. "Brick I know how it feels to be in that situation. Sure I wasn't there, but I knew how Buttercup felt. She used to be a big bully to me too." I tried to reason with him.

"Huh, really? She was to you? You forgave her though didn't you?"

"Of course I did! Family forgives family, but she meant every word she said because she felt really bad. Like how you're feeling when you figured out Boomer ran away. You love and care about him right?"

He nodded in response. "Uh huh..."

"He'll forgive you then. But first, we must find him. Do you want me to get Buttercup and Blossom to help us? You and Butch can come with me too." I offered additional help for this situation.

 ** _Brick's POV_**

I hesitated for a moment. I didn't want to go through something with Blossom and Buttercup too, even if Buttercup was like me. Maybe it was best to just leave it and tell them all about what happened later.

"No thanks. I think the 3 of us can cover enough ground to find him." I answered her, getting back to my feet.

"Sweet! Then we'll be off! Time for Operation "Hunt for Bedwetting Boomer"!" Butch declared, trying to bring in an optimistic tone.

"Butch! We don't need to add in the tease right now. I think we did quite enough." I told him, not wanting to add that in after the heartfelt apology.

"Awww... But it was a cool operation name, come on!" He complained, wanting his idea put in there to "help".

"Ooooh Butch." Bubbles and I mumbled, rolling our eyes.

We both blasted out in our respective colored beams, which left Butch having to catch up now.

"Hey guys wait up! You can't leave me here like this, you guys!" He called out for us, then chasing after us in his respective colored beam.

 ** _No POV_**

"And the hunt for Boomer was on!" The Narrator announced. "But where could that cute bundle of joy have gone! He could be anywhere in city by now! :et's go check in with the 3 other kids searching for them to find out their progress!"

Flying in the sky over Townsville, Brick, Butch and Bubbles started to contemplate on where Boomer could be.

"Guys, Boomer could be anywhere in this city!" Butch started the conversation on the hunt for him. "How are we supposed to find him? We can't head into every building!"

"Butch, I don't think we have to head into every building here. Let's not get that panicky." She tried to settle him with those words.

"Then what do you supposed we do 'Ms. Detective'?" He asked, with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm glad you asked Butchy." Bubbles started off, then pausing the flight, floating over Townsville. "Well if we wanna find Boomer, we have to start thinking like him." She put her hand to her head to signify that.

"Think like Boomer? Boomer hardly thin-!" Brick started to say, then interrupted by a stern look from Bubbles as if he was saying the wrong thing. "I mean yeah! Think like Boomer. But, if we're going to think like him, what do we do then? How does that help us?"

"Well if I'm upset, I go to... MY HAPPY PLACE!" She flashed them a big grin.

"Happy place? You're joking right?" Butch asked with a bored, unamused expression.

"No! What I mean by happy place isn't a metaphorical term. It's the place you go to if you get upset! So where do you think Boomer would go if he were to get upset?" She explained to so he understood.

Putting his "thinking cap" on, Brick then had a thought. "Well Boomer likes jawbreakers. You think he could've gone to a candy store to drown out his misery in candy?" Brick suggested, thinking on what he could do.

"There, that's an idea!" Bubbles was already please that came up so fast.

That's when Butch pitched in, having his own idea in mind. "Oh! Boomer like's video games! Maybe that little rascal decided to bring his piggy bank and spend it on the arcade!" He pitched in his idea.

"Maybe he could be there too! And the park! Okay, we'll split up and check out those places then! Butch, you head to the park! I'll go to the candy store, and Brick can check out the arcade!" Bubbles instructed each of them where to head.

"Awww, why can't I go to the arcade? I suggested that!" He complained, wanting to check out that place.

She sighed, knowing she had to at least explain that to him. "Because I can't trust you to play video games and attend to your duty to find Boomer at the same time. You'll go off track because you can't help yourself around the arcade."

"Heheheh, you said "duty"." Butch decided to at least pull in that joke.

"Butch, this is serious!" Bubbles snapped to him, not in the mood for his jokes or games right now.

"Okay, okay calm down! Geez! Since when'd you turn into Blossom 2.0?"

"I'll get back at your little comment later Butchy." Bubbles promised that, knowing she had a revenge plan set. "But we have no time. Let's go find out Boomie!"

That's when each of them split up and headed into the directions of the park, arcade and candy store were.

 _ **Brick's POV**_

'I hope Boomer can forgive me and Butch. I understand why he wouldn't though.' I thought while I was blasting into a red beam to the arcade.

I was hard on the poor kid wasn't i? I think there's a line with when teasing turns into bullying and Butch and I really crossed it. Mainly me. I took things too far when I thought of that whole idea in the first place. But, I'm not sure whether I even deserve to be forgiven after bullying him after promising to stop being evil. Do you all think he should forgive me or not? I'm honestly not sure anymore. I just hope we find Boomer, wherever he maybe.

 _To Be Continued..._

 ** _Welp, that's a wrap! Type in the reviews whether YOU think or not Boomer should forgive Brick for being a big bully. Clearly he's sorry, but I want to know what you reviewers think should happen. Should Boomer let bygones be bygones or not? And why? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**


	7. Hunt for Bedwetting Boomer Part 2

_**Hey guys, sorry about my long absence. I was all tied up with various events that were happening after college. I have a vacation planned June 11th, had company over on occasions, and have been working for quite a few days. It made me quite exhausted because I've been through quite the amount since college. Well... What are ya gonna do? Anyways, this story's hiatus is over and here's another chapter for you guys!**_

Chapter 6, Hunt for "Bedwetting Boomer" Part 2

 _ **Bubbles POV**_

I made my way to the candy store quite fast and skipped on in. "Hey Mr. Cashier Man!" I cheerfully started the conversation.

"Oh hey Bubbles! Any kind of treat you need today for the price of a simple dollar?" He asked her, delighted to see my face around again.

I shook my head with disagreement. "No actually, I'm here to ask you a question." I floated over to him to ask him. "Have you seen a boy around my size who also has superpowers?"

"You mean another super hero boy? Not really sure. Maybe you can give me details. Maybe I can help you find him. Is he a friend of yours?" He replied back to me.

"Actually... He's more of my brother. He's got blond hair like me that's spiky on the side. He's got blue eyes, wears boyish clothing and his name is Boomer." I tried to spill out as much as I could tell about him.

"You mean that super villain kid is your brother now?" He was astounded, and not amused that I have an 'evil brother'.

"Well he's not evil anymore, very long story. But, have you seen him though? Did he show up here?" I wanted to cut to the chase.

"Actually a boy like that did show up here. Poor guy looked so upset. It was as if he finished crying after a long flight. He spent a dollar on jawbreakers too." The cashier man thought up.

I sparked up with hope, getting up to his face, with my eyes glowing with hope. "Can you tell me where he went? Please?" I hoped he knew where he went.

"I don't want to get your hopes Bubbles, but I don't know where he went. I just saw him that upset after leaving and he walked out after paying. I couldn't say on where he was going because poor fella didn't even speak to me. All I know is he went east after leaving."

My pigtails went down with sorrow, but I couldn't let this drag me down. At least I have a direction to go to. "Okay... Well, thanks anyway!" I thanked him, then leaving the store in a blue beam.

"Good luck finding him! I hope you find him too!" He called out to me as I left.

 _ **Brick's POV**_

I arrived at the arcade, only to see it near empty when I entered it. "Hello? Boomer, are you here?" I tried calling out for him.

'He had to be here.' I thought. 'I mean, Boomer likes gaming when he gets upset. He had to show up here.'

I floated around the arcade, seeing all the vacant arcade games, and then I got to skee ball. Oh boy, that game's a classic. I love it. I earn lots of tickets when playing that game, going for those 50's and 100's on the upper corners.

"Good times here. Even as a vi-" I accidentally bumped into the Mayor, then realizing my mistake. "Oh uh sorry Mayor, my bad!"

"Huh? Oh it's quite alright Brick. I just ended my session of skee ball anyway!" He assured me, collecting his tickets.

I was then confused, and wondered why he wasn't all nervous around me. "Hey, how do you know that I'm all nice and everything? I don't think the news really got out that far." I curiously questioned him.

"Oh well I was out that day and I saw you and girls all flying home together. It's was a good show when I saw Mojo get pounded all the way to jail from his own observatory! I'm so glad that even ex-criminals like you can be redeemed so you don't have to go to jail! So, that's great work of you!" He positively spoke about me.

I let out a smile and chuckle. "Hehe, oh well it was nothing. I just saw the error of my ways. Anyway, I wanted to ask someone about this. Have you seen my bro anywhere? Was he in this arcade?" I asked, getting back to the main issue.

The Mayor gave it some thought, and a "light bulb went off". "Oh! I actually saw him when I got in here! He was on one of those racing car games where you have the steering wheel, different settings, brake and accelerator! I tried to greet him, but he didn't say anything back. He was playing the game, but he was so upset. I mean quite literally, and it baffled me that he didn't even say "hi" back when I greeted him because I thought he was the most cheerful one. I think I also saw a tear drop or 2 come from him." He explained what he knew to me.

I felt an arrow of guilt pierce my heart, which made my smile go upside down. I'm still wondering if he'll forgive me, cause hearing him tearful when playing that kind of game is just upsetting. I mean, those kind of cool games cheer anyone up.

"Something wrong kiddo?" The Mayor looked a bit concerned when he saw me look upset and not respond. "Is something bothering you about hearing that?"

"Well yeah..." I started off, sighing and looking to the floor. "I did some things I'm not proud about to my bro and I want to set things right. Do you have any information on where he could've went from here?"

"Well sorry Brick. I really don't have anything for you." He shrugged, having no idea. "I got started with my gaming as soon after I tried to have a conversation with Boomer. I hope you find him though, cause this actually sounds really serious."

That information didn't really help me, but I couldn't get angry at the Mayor. He wouldn't know where Boomer would go next if he was that upset anyway. "Oh, well thanks anyway. I'll continue my search." I told him, about to head out of the arcade, not feeling any better then before.

"Well good luck finding him! Maybe you 2 can settle whatever happened out!" He hoped I would find him, wishing me good luck.

 _ **Butch's POV**_

I made my way to the park in no time and luckily, it was pretty open. Not much trees around. Benches, concrete, grass, playground, and a lake nearby.

"Hey Boomer! Boooooomer!" I called out, looking around to find him.

'Ugh, where could that little rascal be?' I asked to myself, thinking about where Boomer could be at the park.

I looked to by the lake, and with unbelievable luck, I saw he was right there, sitting there and staring at the lake. "Boomer! Boomer!" I called for him in that direction.

 _ **Boomer's POV**_

I heard Butch's calls and looked to his direction, wiping the last of the tears from my eyes at him. "What?" I asked in an upsetting tone.

Butch ran over to me, and he panted and was all happy with joy. "I'm glad I found you! You had... All of us... Worried sick!" He tried getting all of that information out.

"Why so worried? All you'll do is make fun of me anyway again. Calling me "Bedwetting Boomer" again." I thought all I would receive from him is more name calling again.

"No, literally worried! You don't know how worried we were bro!" He got his hands to my shoulders. "We we werre looking all over for you. Brick was at the arcade, I looked for you here and Bubbles was at the candy store!"

My eyes glowed with tears, and I couldn't believe that they worried about me when I took off like that. This was the response I wanted. I just wanted to go home now...

"Hey bro, it's okay. We're really sorry with that name calling by the way. I'll tell Brick and Bubbles I found you and we can head home and forget about this whole bullying thing okay?" He suggested, wiping away my tears.

I smiled, liking the idea and hugged Butch. "I forgive you bro, and Brick too. I hope he'll know that. He'll get a nice hug like this!" I reggained a sense of cheerfulness in my personality.

"Great! Then we'll just fly over there and tell him all is forgiven a-"

I then stopped him and smirked after ending the hug. "But. I want you and Brick to do something for me now so I will forgive you both." I got on an evilish looking face, making Butch a bit nervous.

"Eheheh... Uhm, you sure? I don't wanna be embarrassed or anything." Butch blushed a bit, scratching the back of his head now.

"Well if you want my forgiveness from me, I want to you both to... Also wear Goodnites with me! For a whole week!" I grinned, liking to sometimes embarrass my bros too.

"Ahhhh, my old bro is back, the one with all that cheerfulness and prank filled nature! But, do we really have to...?" Butch was quite embarrassed he has to do that.

"Yup! For a whole week, so I won't be alone! I promise you though. You won't be disappointed. Let's go find Brick and Bubbles and tell them now!" I blasted off in a blue beam, off to look for them.

 _ **Butch's POV**_

I was glad I could get Boomer back to his cheerful self. Boy at what cost though? Dang it, I have to wear those Goodnites too now! Well, as long as Boomer is back, I guess I can take spending a whole week of "nights" in that "special diaper" he puts on to counter his bedwetting issue. I bet it's probably comfortable for him as well. Who knows? I sure don't, but I'll find out.

I then blast in a green beam to follow him, just glad to know that my bro as I always know him, is back and better than ever.

 _ **Welp, looks like the search is over! Apparently for forgiveness, looks like Brick and Butch will find themselves in an interesting situation if they want Boomer's forgiveness. Butch apparently doesn't seem to mind a bit, and probably neither will Brick. There's more coming! So stay tuned for the next chapter! Hopefully I can get in 2 per week again, or at least one per week after this at this point, before my vacation starts.**_


	8. Sweet as Sugar Revenge Ending

**_Hey guys! I apologize for the long wait, but I've been busy. I had this started a while back, but then I got "writers block" and I couldn't finish it up. Once I started with my crossover though I made (Ruff n'Puff Adventures Transformers G1 Crossover. You can go to my profile and look at the story yourself.), it finally lifted and I was able to write again. So I'll get this chapter finished up for you guys!_**

Chapter 7, Sweet as Sugar Revenge Ending

 ** _No POV_**

Brick and Bubbles soon found each other again in the air the same place where they first planned out their search.

"Any luck Brick?" Bubbles asked, hoping he had some information on Boomer's whereabouts.

He shook his head, disappointed. "No. I got no luck. Do you?" He hoped Bubbles knew something.

She shrugged. "No. All I got was from a candy store cashier that he headed east after he left the candy store." She replied with what she got.

"Oh... I don't think we'll ever find him then."

"Hey guys!" Shouted a familiar voice when he came into view of them and close.

Brick gasped, overloaded with joy once he saw Boomer again. "BOOMER!" He flew over to him, surrounding him in a tight hug. "I thought we lost you forever! I'm so sorry about the bullying, for real!"

Butch joined the scene to see an equally surprised Bubbles. "How'd you find him? Where'd you find him?" She asked, with no further words to express her own joy.

"Pssh easy." He swiped his hand, brushing off on it being easy. "He was at the park staring into space by the lake. You know, I'm glad you got me away from the arcade. Thanks by the way. I may not have been able to find him."

"Oh well no problem. You know I gotta be assertive every now and then. You understand me and you'd better." She winked, giving him a nudge.

"Man, sometimes she could be very scary and too much." Butch mumbed to himself.

"What was that?" Asked Bubbles, giving a stern glare to him.

"Gah! Nothing, nothing Bubbles, I understand, hehe." He gave her a nervous grin.

"Oh, goodie!" Her face quickly returned back to her normal bubbly look.

'Man, she can be scary when she wants to be. I'd take a fight with Buttercup over Bubbles any day.' Butch had that thought in his head.

Boomer smiled to see all the love he was receiving. "Oh, it's okay bro, I already forgave Butch for the bullying and I do for you too!" He assured Brick it was okay.

He then broke the hug and looked to Boomer, with a large smile on his face full of happiness. "Oh, well that's great! Now everything's back to normal! Isn't it?" Brick turned to Butch for an answer, hoping there was no special conditions.

"Uhhh..." Butch scratched his head, not wanting to give out the extra details.

"What do you mean uhhh?" He put his hands to his hips, raising an "eyebrow".

"There's one "teeny tiniest of the tiny" condition Boomer has, hehe." He nervously chuckled to him.

"Oh, and what's that supposed to be?"

"Let me fill you in Brick. You teased me for wearing Goodnites cause I have a problem. Well... I want you and Butch to wear Goodnites too every night for the whole week! Oh and I forgot, GoodDays for the day too every day for a week! Isn't that great?" Boomer gave him a grin too, enjoying that he'll have to wear them too.

"Uhhh, is this for real? Come ooonnnn bro." Brick complained, not wanting to do this dare.

"Well sorry Brick! That's the "teeny tiniest of the tiny" condition Butch was talking about!" He bought Butch's saying into it.

"How is that a "teeny tiniest of the tiny" condition Butch?" Brick questioned to him.

While they had their small playful fight, Bubbles then went over to Boomer. "I knew you'd get those 2 back with that condition for forgiveness. This is literally the sweetest revenge plan idea you ever had!"

"Hey, you know I'm not as dumb as I look. Well... Actually I am, but I know how to set in conditions cause they'd do anything for forgiveness even if it means they're trapped in comfortable padding 24/7 for a whooooole week."

Despite thinking that he's "dumb" as he looked (well at least he thinks so), he sure knew how to formulate one heck of a plan for his bros to give them forgiveness with conditions being thrown in there. So, they might want to watch out for their bro a bit more, for he's an underdog with pranks and set conditions.

 _ **Boomer's POV**_

You know, I'm still glad I saw that they were sorry. If they didn't care, they wouldn't be surrounding me with hugs. So aside from putting in my little condition in there, I think it was the right choice to forgive them. I mean, I can't imagine what would happen if I decided to say: "No I don't forgive you". So thank goodness I decided to not say that.

"By the way, you think we should keep this little thing quiet from your other sisters?" I asked to Bubbles.

I didn't want to spoil the story quite yet on what happened with me, because I had a heck of a day even though I was upset. Though probably my bros and Bubbles had one heck of a frantic day trying to find me, just missing each place I visit, because I left when they entered. Quite literally too.

I shook my head. "Nah. Not yet. I don't think it'd be wise to spill the beans about this. Let's just say: "It was one heck of an unforgettable adventure" and leave it at that." I suggested to what we should tell her.

"HEY guys, save the bickering for later! We gotta get home now!" Bubbles told my bros, settling both of them down.

Brick and Butch both turned and stopped as soon as they heard that. "Oh, sorry Bubs."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Getting carried away sometimes, heheh..."

That was now when we were all on our way home and we flew all the way home. Boy, that was one heck of a day for me! Apparently, I did everything I wanted to do even though I was upset. Getting lots of tickets, eating some tasty jawbreakers, and staring into space when at a lake. I wish I could've at least been happy. Well, what are ya gonna do? I bet maybe I'll have another day and sneak out somehow. Maybe this time I'll be like this: "Hey guys! I'm gonna have my best day ever! See ya later! -Boomer".

 _ **No POV**_

Entering in an open window that reaches their big bedroom, that's where the 4 of them entered.

"Ahh, home sweet home!" Brick then jumped on the girl's bed, unaware that wasn't his bed when he stretched on it after collapsing onto it.

Bubbles giggled to see him settling down on their bed instead of his. "Hehe Brick, that's Buttercup's, Blossom's and my bed!" She pointed out to him.

Brick looked to the bed he settling on. "Gah! Girly bed! I gotta get to mine, crap!" He suddenly realized it, then making his way to his bunk bed and settled onto that. "There much better! Nothing else to worry about now."

"Uhm, ahem!" Boomer cleared his throat, flying to where Brick is with Butch.

"Yeah bro, we're not exactly "off the hook" with him." Butch figured, seeing Boomer wouldn't forget about it.

"Nuts." Brick mumbled to himself. "It was a long shot, aha. But, it ain't happening now is it Boomer?"

He nodded in agreement, not forgetting about what he wants them to have on.

"Okay fine. I'm submitting, just because I did agree to the condition after all." He submitted to the simple demand, not wanting an argument over it.

He jumped from his level bunk to the floor, managing to keep on his feet instead of falling over.

"Sweet! Follow me!" Boomer leads them to the bathroom where he kept the "special underwear" he kept.

 _ **Bubbles POV**_

I sneaked behind, wanting to catch this all and see as much as I can. "Hehe, I bet they're gonna love wearing it, but they'll be in denial. I thank Buttercup for getting me into sneaky ways. Because it's sooooo fun! If only she was here at the moment." I whispered to myself.

When I saw them close the door to the bathroom, I decided to open it just a tad, and peek through to see what was going on. "This is gonna be fun to check out. I just gotta hear their reactions.

"Bubbles, you do realize it was meant to be private right?" The Narrator asked her.

"Oh of course I do! I just think it'd be fun to see it cause maybe to prove them wrong when they say they hate to wear it, but I'll see evidence they'll love wearing it." Bubbles responded back to the narrator quietly. "Now shhh! Things are going down in there."

"Oh, sorry. I'll keep quiet." The Narrator responded back, now quiet again.

 _ **Boomer's POV**_

None of us would expect Bubbles to sneak, so this was something we thought could be private with no one but us knowing it. I mean, why would she sneak?

"Okay bro, where is this stuff you expect us to wear, well at least for day? I mean, how bad could it possibly be?" Butch tried to make it seem it was nothing right now.

I smirked and it was good they pretty much forgot what they had to wear, so I thought now would be a nice time to show it to them. "Glad you asked bro. I'll get out samples for you 2. Think fast!" I tossed them over to both my bros.

It ended up hitting both their faces and then they got it in their hands. "Is this it? All it is looks like stretchy multi-colored underwear. How bad is this?" Butch looked to it and then back to me.

"Well why don't you both try it on? If you think it's such a breeze, then try it on. Go on. Also no pants when you get out. Just so I know none of you will chicken out with wearing it, and then they can go back on. I'll be outside till you do that." I told both of them.

 _ **Bubbles POV**_

I can sense that Boomer was coming so it was my time to scram. I got enough of looking that and if I got caught, I'd surely be dead. So I made my way and dashed all the way to the bedroom, where I saw my other 2 sisters.

"Bubbles! Where were you and our bros? You were gone for a while!" Blossom came running to me, her worries now lifted about me.

Surprisingly, Buttercup joined in and looked all happy to see me too. "Yeah! You had us all worried and so did our bros! What happened?" Buttercup questioned me.

I rubbed the back of my head, feeling awkward I had to say something. "Well... It's a long story. I'll just leave it at that. But everything's okay now." I assured them.

 ** _No POV_**

"No pants? Oh come on, that ain't fair and that ain't right!" Butch complained to that already, not hearing the whole thing on what Boomer said.

Brick shook his head to him. "He said no pants until he saw us in them. My goodness Butch, could you ever pay attention to the WHOLE thing before drawing any sort of conclusion?" He asked that from him.

He felt pretty stupid after that considering it was one time and facepalmed. "Oh... Oops." He said after that.

It didn't take them long to get into the pair of GoodDays that were left out for them And that's when Butch eventually realized that they were out of the ordinary. It was too late though cause there was no going back once they were on.

"They have to have it on b- Bubbles?" Boomer spots her sneaking around the hall. "How long have you been sneaking and seeing this?"

"Uuuhhh... I just got here?" Bubbles gave him a nervous grin.

He raised an imaginary eyebrow. "You just got here? I find that hard to believe."

"Yes! I don't know what was going on in the bathroom with you 3 in there and all the new clothing for revenge and yad- oops!" She covered her mouth, and revealed she knew more than he wanted her to see or hear.

"Ooooh you're in trouble now Bubbles! Get over here!" Boomer ran for her now, with an evil smile on his face.

Bubbles knew what was coming, so she ran away now. "No Boomer, I don't need or wanna be tickled now! Get away from me!" She exclaimed to him when looking back.

"Too late! The Boomer Tickle Monster is gonna getcha for being a sneak!" He replied back to her.

Brick peeked out the door after he finished up. "Boomer! Where are you? We're waiting over here!" He called out for him.

There was no answer, because both of the Blues were busy having fun. However, Blossom was walking by to see him peeking out the door.

"Huh? Brick, what are you doing in the bathroom?" She asked, dumbfounded why he'd be there now.

He turned and gave a blush, not figuring anyone else would show up. "Uhm... Nothing! I was just well... Setting up a bath." He lied.

"Setting up a bath?" She got a hand to her hip. "Then why can't I hear the running water?"

"Well, becaus-"

"We just finished setting it up!" Butch popped his head out. "And we were about to get in!"

"Well great then. I could use a bath myself. Mind if I join you?" She asked them.

"No! Bad idea! It's just for us and it's private!" Brick tried to tell her.

"Private? Since when is a bath private? We're 5 years old and all my sisters go in for group baths all the time. If you're doing your group "Privately", then where's Boomer?" She asked them now.

After about a few seconds, that's when Boomer got back in there, and had Bubbles dragged with her, a bit red in the face after laughing so much. He then saw the scenery with Blossom there too.

"Blossom? What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Well I was waiting for you. Brick and Butch were waiting for you so they can do their own "group bath"." She answered back.

He giggled, seeing how they were trying to find a way not to tell her what predicament they're in. "Yeah. I was in there. The bath is empty Blossom. They're desperate cause they don't want anyone else to see what kind of "trouble" they're in."

"Trouble?" Blossom started to think a bit, then a light bulb went off in her head. "Ooooooh! Now I gotta see this! What kind of "trouble" are we talking about?"

"Blossom! Go away! Only Boomer needs to see this! Not you and Bubbles too!" Brick tried to shoo her away with hand motions. "Come on, I don't need the embarrassment!"

"Excuse me?" Boomer interjected to them. "After what I was put through, it's fair you deal with it with Butch. Just deal with it like men for a second."

There was no way to counter that considering the kind of bullying that Boomer was put through. It was only fair that they'd come out and accept a couple of teases as much as they didn't want to. They both sucked it up and came out, both with blushes on their faces knowing what they got themselves into.

Both of the girls were in giggle fits upon seeing them. "Oh boys! I get how this is troubling for you!" Blossom said out loud on spotting them.

"Yeah yeah... Can we just end it already? You saw us, and that's enough." Brick told her, seeing both of them giggle and tease them.

"Well next time Brick, learn this lesson. What goes around, comes around!" Boomer summed that up.

"Boy o' boy I sure would hate to be Brick and Butch! And yet they save the day! Looks like sometimes people have to cleam up messes they make and start eh?" The Narrator finished with saying that.

 _ **Sorry I took so long with this, but I hope you enjoyed it! There's a lesson to be learned here in this chapter. You get what's coming to you in the end, well after one heck of a tease that is! And also "what goes around, comes around"! That also sums up this story with that cute ending, so hope you go check out my crossover story next!**_


End file.
